The Tails of Kat Vester
by SeeMePublishedWithOriginalWork
Summary: the tales of the 7th loonatic...as well as the youngest. This is my first fanfiction story so don't be too harsh on me!
1. Chapter 1: Cat, Bird and Mouse Chase

I just need to say that this Loonatics Unleashed does not belong to me except for my own character (my O.C. is my avatar), and that Sylth Vester and Prince Tweetums do not exist in this story in order to make sense. Also, on the first chapter/s the Loonatics are not introduced yet.

Chapter 1: Cat, Bird and Mouse Chase.

Where: Acmetropolis.

When: 2772, one night before meteor crash.

Agent Panther was getting ready for her new mission while in her bathroom, in the tidy (yet empty) apartment, in her tall apartment building amongst the futuristic and high tech towers of Acmetropolis. Brushing her long silky pitch black hair on her head as well as her matching fur and tail (including the white patch around the mouth area), making sure there was a pimple on her red nose and that her claws were sharpened. She moved cat-like on her feet as she gathered her gadgets into her back-pack, but then again…she is a cat.

That wasn't the only reason she wasn't noticed too well as a secret agent, it was also because she was only 14 years old…without family or friends to keep her down.

Maybe I can finally ask him, Agent Panther thought to herself, full of hope.

But how will she asked, it was going to be hard to break it to the Secret. Intelligence. Department. (S.I.D.). She had been trained by them her whole life, raised by them ever since she was adopted, but she reminded herself that she was lonely and being used…not really loved.

Agent Panther's waited in front of the mirror for her briefing, in 30 excited seconds the mirror faded into black and a colourful visible sound wave appeared before her eyes.

"Hello Agent," a disguised electronic voice buzzed out of the hidden speakers, "Our sources tell us there's a bomb planted in Dr Sonic's mansion, we believe it's an assassination attempt on the mayor since she and many other wealthy friends of Dr Sonic are going to be there for his black tie ball. We need you to find the bombs and find the criminals behind them before it's too late."

"No problem, those losers won't know what hit them." Agent Panther grinned before the special effects on the mirror disappeared.

Agent Panther rushed down the building with such hast, whooshed outside and climbed onto her black and blue high tech motorcycle given by the S.I.D.

Going as fast as the engines could, zipping through the city, passing glowing hover cars and every once in a while Agent Panther would chuckle or scream 'Woo hoo!', well she was a kid. She only wished she had someone to scream with or yell how much fun riding a motorcycle was, she didn't. The S.I.D. wouldn't let her have a partner or have a team since they figured other secret agents would get in the way of their top agent. This rule made Agent Panther feel lonely. She's a kid, she should be making friends.

Soon enough she parked the motorcycle in a dark alley beside Dr Sonic's mansion with a massive dark skinned man in a black suit, checking the holographic guest list. He let in the real guests and threw out the party crashers.

"Get out and stay out!" the muscular man threw a quite smelly hippie out of the glowing 10 storey mansion.

Although Agent Panther was a master at martial arts (especially Ninjitsu) she needed to stealthy to sneak in…and she was not going to dress up in a fancy outfit to get inside, she hated dresses and high heels. The best way was to crawl through the legs of snooty rich aristocrats, even if some belonged to stinky feet.

By the time Agent Panther came in she was in a large ballroom bathed in a yellow glow from the frozen fountain chandeliers with the richest of the richest waltzing in their posh dresses and tuxedos…one of them was an overweight yet short woman with dark skin, the mayor. Agent Panther sneakily stood up and placed on her spy glasses, without delay she turned the thermal vision on and used it to search for the bomb.

"Here bomby, bomby, bomby." she whispered jokingly while pacing around the house sized room.

However she slid the glasses off for a second and noticed two very familiar enemies across the room, one was a short brown mouse (or rat) with beady red eyes, buck teeth, a devil's beard and a dark yellow hat with spikes. The other was a giant yellow bird with more muscles than brains and a tiny head almost as big as the mouse's.

"Rapid Gonzalez and Tweetdumb, I should've known. Nigel must've have sent them to do his dirty work. Typical." Agent Panther muttered under her breath.

Rapid Gonzalez and Tweetdumb were the criminal henchmen of the notorious Nigel Banks, an evil world dominator who had been on the S.I.D.'s most wanted list for years. He and the henchmen have been on Agent Panther's nerves ever since her first mission when Nigel tried to hypnotize Acmetropolis by downloading a mind controlling program into all of Acmetropolis's media satellites.

Agent Panther grinned to herself quietly and silently walked towards Rapid and Tweetdumb, "Time to tail the jerks with the tails."

Agent Panther followed Rapid and Tweetdumb down a dark empty hallway, it was so isolated it seemed like it wasn't even connected to the ballroom. Her feet were incredibly quiet as she spied on the henchmen metres with the hallway's portraits' eyes spying on her.

"Hurry up, T. Dr Sonic's component is close by." a grouchy Mexican accent hissed ahead.

Component? What component? Agent Panther's mind curiously asked.

In a matter of time when the henchmen and Agent Panther were in the eight hallway, despite her stealth, she was noticed when her feet stepped on the squeaky wooden floor and off the rug.

"I tawt I taw a puddy tat." Tweetdumb's deep yet childish voice boomed out of his mouth and off the walls.

Agent Panther didn't want to sound like a scaredy cat, but her thoughts did, Uh Oh.

Bright red laser beams appeared from different directions, trapping Agent Panther into a tight space and revealing herself to the crooks.

"I did! I did taw a puddy tat!" Tweetdumb cheered and clapped as he turned around to see Agent Panther balancing inside the light cage.

"Put a sock in, Estúpido." Rapid speedily ordered and spun to Agent Panther mockingly, "Well, well, well. It's _so nice_ to see you, kitty chica. You always amuse us in so many ways."

"_I'm really glad I entertained you_. Now where's the bomb or else we'll have to 'tango' with me in the lead."

Rapid grimly chuckled, "Let's just say there's a little explosive flavor in the dessert that will go off in one minute. Let's see if you can make out of this one, adios!"

Rapid and Tweetdumb rapidly ran off away from the entrance to the ballroom.

Agent Panther had two choices: go after them and risk innocent lives or save them and let the criminals behind the plot get away.

Being a good person, she reluctantly decided the second option

"Are you kidding me, I practically grew up in laser beams."

She missed all the laser beams by flipping, cart wheeling, somersaulting, tumbling and springing past them. She twisted and jumped from wall to wall like…a cat, duh.

Agent Panther slid across the ballroom's waxed floor and collapsed unexpectedly into the six layered cake. She found inside the cake; a large silver cylinder with a digital timer, counting down from 10 seconds.

As she pulled herself out she licked her lips, "Mmm, vanilla and tuna."

Before the giant mansion guard could grab Agent Panther, she rushed out of the mansion, switched the bomb off at the last second and wiped the fish flavored frosting off her fur and black trench coat. In a flash Agent Panther's yellow feline eyes spotted Rapid and Tweetdumb driving off in their black rusted hover car, in the back seat was a device similar to the bomb with one exception…there was no timer.

Agent Panther recognized that gizmo, it was Dr Sonic's latest and most famous invention: the Sonic-Wave Blaster 3000, can project a high pitched sound powerful enough to destroy the strongest building. It was meant to be used for construction sites, but Nigel and his henchmen had something different in mind.

With that memory, Agent Panther realized what was really going on.

"How could've I been such an idiot!" she cried to herself, "The bomb was really a distraction to steal the Sonic-Wave Blaster 3000 or 'the component'. I have to stop them before they do anything Acmetropolis will never forget."

Agent Panther flipped onto the motorcycle and zoomed off, after Rapid and Tweetdumb before it's too late.

Managing to come up with a plan and have the motorcycle right next to the henchmen's car without them noticing, Agent Panther set their bomb to 20 seconds and sent a message to the S.I.D. that Rapid and Tweetdumb were soon going to be found on Zap Avenue in a flaming car. With silence and concentration, she replaced the component with the bomb. After her little switch Rapid's creepy eyes caught a glimpse of Agent Panther over the steering wheel too high for him.

"Well, lookie here. It looks like the kitty is hungry for a handsome mouse and a brainless bird." Rapid sneered.

Agent Panther couldn't resist showing a sly smile and telling a little lie, "Actually, Rapid. I just came here to say that you win. See ya, suckers."

Even though she drove far away from the car as fast as possible, she heard Rapid suspiciously mumbled, "Hmm, that wasn't like her at all."

"Hey bot, doews this meant to have a countwer?" Tweetdumb sweetly questioned once he stared at the counter on the bomb.

"¡Qué?" Rapid screamed in Mexican right before their car exploded to a stop and into flames behind Agent Panther's whizzing motorcycle.

"Excellent work, Agent Panther," the disguised digital voice spoke out of the motorcycle a while later when Agent Panther was driving home after she given the component back, "Rapid and Tweetdumb are now in our prison hall and are being questioned about Nigel Banks's plan and whereabouts."

"Thanks," Agent Panther uttered softly.

Now's the perfect time, she realized.

She began, "Chief, there's something I need to tell you,"

"What is it?" the chief's disguised voice showed concern.

"I quit." Agent Panther said the two words she wanted to say a long time ago.


	2. Chapter 2: Bye, SID, Hello meteor!

Chapter 2: Bye, S.I.D., Hello meteor!

Where: Acmetropolis.

When: 2772, Day of meteor crash.

"Agent Panther," the chief's real voice spoke out of a man slender enough to be a skeleton and hair easily confused as a black helmet while behind his long silver desk, guarded by two buff men in black suits who obviously drank too much milk, "You said yesterday night that you quit."

Agent Panther wanted to scream 'Yes! Of course I have! Have your own witness memory blankers wiped your own memory! I quit! I quit! I QUIT!'

But since the would decrease her chance of freeing herself from the S.I.D. cold hands that practically made her real identity not exist, she simply and softly said, "Yes."

The chief was basically stunned to hear this from his top agent…not to mention from a 14 year old cat that risked her 9 lives everyday and yet came back with none of her lives taken, "Do you have a fever, young lady?"

Those words her strange to Agent Panther's pointy ears, she is young. It was just the word 'lady'. Biologically, yes. But Agent Panther never once wear a dress, nor wear lipstick…when she was little, the S.I.D.'s nanny would try to make her do all the things little girls do such as play with dolls or wear make-up, she never felt comfortable doing those things and preferred doing what boys did like playing with remote controlled cars or wear boxers underneath her army patterned cargo pants. To the S.I.D., it was good Agent Panther was a tomboy, otherwise if she was a girly girl then at the first minute of training she would cry about one little broken nail.

The chief went on with his lecture, "Do you have any idea how many boys and girls in the world want to be secret agents? - "

"482395834 boys and 389604569 girls." Agent Panther's gifted brain couldn't help but answer a rhetorical question.

"Good guess," the chief stumbled.

Good guess? She thought: That was an accurate number I figured out based on Acmetropolis's number of children and the number of those who watch spy movies and TV shows while buying spy gadget toys, it was no guess.

The chief continued despite Agent Panther's interruption, "There are children out there who dream of missions and you're doing them. You should be grateful what we're doing for you."

"Be grateful?" Agent Panther blurted…it was too late to stop now, "You took me away from the orphanage, giving me no opportunity of being adopted by a normal family! You trained me to be a lethal weapon by forcing me to leave my emotions behind! You kept me in a cramped metal room away from the outside world and fed me grey mush that I don't want to know what it was for five years of my life! And those children imagined doing those missions with a team, a partner or a friend…not doing it on your own with no friends or family, making you feel lonely and isolated!"

The chief was silent; during the silence Agent Panther was hoping her words would've gotten to the chief and finally give freedom.

Moments later the chief sighed, "If that's the way you feel, then I suppose I shall allow you to quit, but that would mean you have to give back all your gadgets,"

"Gladly." Agent Panther grumbled and slammed her back-pack of life saving gizmos (half she created) on the chief's desk.

Although she stomped her way out her feet were quite silent, she wasn't sure if it was because of her training or because she was cat.

She couldn't even tell she stopped when the chief faked coughed, "Ahem!"

Agent Panther turned around after the chief reminded her, "And the bike."

She brought out the tiny remote control out of her pocket and fiddled with the joint stick, she directed the motorcycle into the chief's office. She wondered how many people in the streets of Acmetropolis noticed a bike driving itself without a driver; she was going to miss that bike. The teenage cat threw the remote onto the desk and continued her walk out of the office she wished she would no longer see.

Once out she couldn't resist eavesdropping on what the chief had to say to his guards…her sensitive cat ears picked up one of the guards saying, "Are you sure about this? We just lost our number one agent."

"Don't worry," the chief slyly said, it wasn't a sob Agent Panther was hoping for, "She's a child, she'll be helpless out there without us. I say she'll be crawling on her paws in here, begging for her position back within a week."

She couldn't believe her own ears; the chief thought her own apprentice would not survive not being on a mission just because she was a kid! The S.I.D. trained her; they should know she's 14 on the outside, but mature and smart as an adult on the inside. The young cat continued her stomping out of the building to prove to the S.I.D. she doesn't need them.

Katarina Vester sprung out with joy and excitement drove her doing a quadruple back flip across the footpath.

"I'm free! I get to live life at last! I finally get to eat junk food, sweets and cod flavored ice-cream!" Kat squeaked happily after her last flip and ignored all the staring eyes of Acmetropolis locals.

Thrilled to taste the fresh air of freedom she danced around on her light feet at the fact that no cold hearted government agency was keeping her down. It wasn't until Kat stopped and noticed everyone was screaming, running away from where they were.

"Oh come on," Kat Vester rolled her yellow eyes with black diamond shaped pupils; "My dancing isn't that bad."

One of the runner pointed up at the sky and screamed like a little school girl in terror. Kat looked up and saw it was her dancing that didn't freak the people out completely…it was the rock fall from the sky miles away, big enough to destroy Acmetropolis. As the meteor landed it released a large cosmic energy blast in all directions throughout Kat's home.

Kat couldn't tell if she whispered or yelled at the moment the blast was heading for her, "Not now! I just discovered freedom!...and I didn't make any friends yet."

The energy didn't vaporized Kat at all, it soaked into her veins. She felt an experience she never felt before. Around her was the blast bathing the city in a white blur, inside Kat's body she sensed static electricity flowing throughout her, buzzing yet painful. As if she was shocked by millions volts from an electric fence or was struck by zillions of lightning volts. Before Kat closed her eyes fell unconscious into a black dreamless sleep, she realized her skin was glowing bright blue during the blast. What she didn't realize was that the blast was going to make her wish come true.


	3. Chapter 3: SS to SN to SH

A little reminder; Kat is a tomboy, not a lesbian. Like Lor from the Weekenders, Juno from...well...Juno or Jo from Famous 5 on the case.

They like boy stuff except for girls.

(I only said that in case any of you think Kat has a crush on Lexi. **SHE DOESN'T!**)

Tomboys are not lesbians! It's just a misunderstanding!

Oh, and if you want to know what martial art moves Kat used then look up on the internet.

Chapter 3: Super Spy to Super Normal to Super Hero

Where: Acmetropolis, Loonatics' HQ

When: 8 months after meteor crash

The six known Loonatics were savouring their rare free time: Ace Bunny was meditating in silence on his hovering cushion in the lounge room, barely noticing the glorious view of the city through the circular glass walls. Lexi Bunny was listening to her iPod 763 through her tall and super hearing ears at low volume (to not get a headache again) while laying down on the sofa booth in the lounge room with her short blonde hair being dragged down by gravity. Slam Tasmanian was in the kitchen spinning in a tornado back and forth from the fridge to the kitchen bench, creating the tallest (and most disgusting) sandwich ever known. Tech E. Coyote was in his beloved lab, using his green glowing magnetic energy with his eyes and hands beaming green to form new gadgets and vehicles...without being blown up again (hopefully). Rev Runner was on the treadmill in the training room going 221.186 023 62 miles per hour with his feet practically flamming into a blur and his eyes glowing red without showing pupils (like Tech in the lab). And Danger Duck...well...was just being Duck, he kept teleporting into all the rooms each loonatic was in, all within a orange and green flash...as if he was looking for something. What was odd the most was that Duck's black feathers were soaking wet and he was in his orange bath robe with his face stitched on the back.

Duck lastly teleported back into the lounge room, throwing the sofa's pillows around, trying to find something important to him.

"Eh...what's up, doc?" Ace's Brooklyn accent casually greeted, but annoyed with his eyes shut, he couldn't ignore Duck when he kept popping out of nowhere.

Duck rolled his eyes like it was obvious with a mild lisp in his words, "I'm trying to find my r...I mean...my thing. I can't take a bubble bath without it."

"I don't even know what 'it' is, Duck. I'm just glad you're wearing a robe." Lexi gratefully moaned and continued listening to her music.

"Good, cos' I'm not telling you." Duck firmly lifted his bill up high.

"Let me guess," Tech's smooth yet dog-like voice suddenly came in along with him, "It's your bathtub 'rubber ducky'."

"No!" Duck defensively reacted.

Tech didn't need to say another word to win the argument; he basically won with a smug 'really?' glare.

Duck couldn't take it anymore, "Alright! Fine. But his name isn't 'rubber ducky'; it's Danger Duck the Second, Bathtropolis's number one action hero."

Duck carried on with his searching for his precious toy, "Where? Where is it?"

In time before Duck could tear HQ apart, Slam came in his towering sandwich and Duck spotted in the middle of it was a black rubber duck wearing a small orange doll sized cape, squashed between a piece of lettace and...a mouldy corn dog.

Slam opened his mouth wide, about to lower the gigantic sandwich inside.

"No!" Duck gasped.

He teleported in a short distance to the sandwich and immediatly snatched the rubber duck out of the food tower right before Slam gobbled it up in one bite.

"Don't worry, you're safe now. At least you didn't become roasted duck from Slam's stomach acids," Duck whispered and then sniffed the mould and lettace covered toy, "Although, you do need a bath."

All of a sudden, Rev came whizzing in with his red beak blabbing away speedily...with none of the Loonatics understanding what he was saying, "Hi-guys-what's-going-on-here-I heard-a-lot-of-noise-from-downstairs-let-me-guess-Duck-lost-his-rubby-ducky-again-Duck-you're-always-losing-things-you-should-organise-your-stuff-like-I-do-I-do-it-by-placing-my-things-in-alphabetic-order-from-a-b-c-d-e-f-g-h-i-j-k-l-m-n-o-p-q-r-s-"

Tech grasped onto Rev's beak before he could go any further, "Rev, is there a reason you came down here?"

He gently let go and Rev fast talked three simple words, "Zadavia-needs-us."

As soon as they can, the Loonatics came down to the briefing room and round the table...although, it took a while longer since Duck got change out of his robe and into his orange and black suit (he didn't want Zadavia to see him with nothing on, but a robe). Within time, beams of rainbow light sprouted out of the middle of the table. In the light was a transparent woman with long blonde hair flowing up like if she was upside down underwater.

"Loonatics, I have a confession to make," Zadavia's echoed voice sighed.

"I knew it!" Duck exclaimed, "There was a cooler superhero costume for me! You just wanted to keep it to yourself."

"No, Duck," Zadavia powerfully commanded and continued on with the subject, "I didn't exactly gathered all the affected residents of the meteor crash,"

Slam blabbed in confusing grumbles.

Tech agreed, "Yeah, Slam's right. What does that suppose to mean?"

"There was one more affected by the meteor's energy. The problem was I couldn't able to find her," their supervisor went on.

"Yes!" Lexi cheered, "Finally, another girl."

"How come you couldn't find her?" Ace asked, curious why one of the most powerful beings couldn't even find one long lost Loonatic.

"I've searched for months, but there was no trace of her. I don't even know what she looks like, I want you all to try and find her," Zadavia carried on.

Duck was bored already, but he wanted to know who they were trying to find, "Do you know her name?"

They had no idea how rare the next two words Zadavia said were, "Katarina Vester."

"Alright, gang. Let's jet." Ace determindedly smiled.

And so, the Loonatics began the search for Katarina Vester, the long lost and unknown Loonatic. They all spread throughout the city with the Energy Trackers Tech invented to detect the cosmic energy that's exactly like the energy the Loonatics possess. Tech was on the east side of the city, wandering through the streets searching for Miss Vester. As well as the Energy Tracker, he brought with him his palm sized computer, searching for Katarina digitally by hacking into Federal files.

Hmm, thought Tech's genius brain; no files, no addresses, no phone numbers...not even school records. It's as if this 'Katarina Vester' doesn't exist.

Rev was searching the city from a bird's eye view high in the sky, flying with his flamming wings at top speed and his internal radar on while once in a while checking upon the energy tracker.

Rev yakked out loud, "Boy-this-guy-or-girl-I-should-say-is-harder-to-find-than-I-thought-it's-like-trying-to-find-a-needle-in-a-haystack-or-maybe-a-piece-of-hay-in-a-needlestack-but-why-would-anyone-want-to-go-inside-a-stack-of-needles..."

Okay, moving on: in the west side of the city Ace was checking every building nearby and no one goes by the name of 'Katarina Vester' or have the same energy as him.

Ace's thoughts echoed; I just don't get it. Maybe Zadavia was wrong, maybe Tech's gizmo isn't working...maybe I should stop asking questions and keep looking.

Slam and Lexi both checked the south side, they couldn't find a girl with supernatural powers anywhere, it was hopeless. Not even Lexi's super hearing picked up anyone using the missing Loonatic's name.

So much for having a girl team-mate, Lexi's brain sighed.

Pizza! Pizza! Pizza! PIZZA! Slam repeated over and over again.

By the time they checked every bit of Acmetropolis each Loonatic chosen, they met in the middle of the north side of the city.

"Any luck?" Ace asked, hoping his team at least found something.

"No Katarina on the south side, I even checked all the places a girl would go," Lexi answered sadly...Slam added a grumbled 'yuck' and his face turned green, overwhelmed by all the dresses and pink.

"And I checked all the places a boy would go, just in case she was a tomboy," Lexi added.

All the boys of the team (which was technically most of them) gawked at Lexi with confusion.

After she gave herself a head slap she explained, "A tomboy is a girl who acts like a boy and likes what boys like; such as not wearing skirts and make-up or playing 'manly' sports."

"The east side had no sign of meteor energy either, I checked cyberspace to see if there's any evidence of her. No files or records of Katarina Vester, she might as well not be real." Tech reported.

"From-up-in-the-sky-there-was-no-sign-of-someone-with-cosmic-energy-wandering-around-besides-you-guys-there-was-nothing-zero-nil-zilch-nought-null-aught-nada." Rev chattered rapidly.

"I found nothing too," Ace frowned until something popped into his mind, "Hey, where's Duck."

"Don't worry," said Lexi, "I heard him from over there."

Lexi pointed to the superhero costume shop across from the Loonatics as her eyes glowed pink without showing pupils and as bright pink light rings hovered around each long ear.

The team went inside the shop and saw Duck trying on a blue cape.

"Ooo, Egyptian cotton from the 23rd century when Earth was around. That'll show I'm the rare kind of awesome hero." Duck gasped and stroked the soft fabric.

Duck folded it up, brought it to the cashier counter and asked the bored cashier, "Excuse me, do you have this in orange and size 9."

"Duck." Ace said flatly from behind...which led Duck to screaming like a little duckling, before and after he saw the disapproved glares on his team-mates faces.

"Oh, hi guys. I was just...umm...getting a welcome gift for dear old Katarina, yes that's it." Duck unconvincingly lied.

Slam some excited yet perplexing grumbles.

"No," Duck sighed miserably, "I couldn't find her. That girl is like a needle in a haystack."

"There-goes-that-saying-again-why-would-anyone-want-to-find-a-needle-in-a-haystack-it's-just-as-bad-as-trying-to-find-a-hay-piece-in-a-needle-stack-but-I-don't-understand-why-anyone-would-want-to-do-both-whoever-took-that-saying-literally-must-be-covered-in-hay-or-if-he-did-the-opposite-he-must-be-bleeding-from-all-those-needles-then-again-it-might-just-feel-like-acupuncture-I-don't-understand-why-would-anyone-want-to-try-acupuncture-it-sounds-painful..."

Tech's large ears couldn't take Rev's constant chattering about hay and needles anymore, so he grasped Rev's beak again.

"Okay, Rev. We got it." Tech groused before he let go.

As the Loonatics headed out of the shop, Tech's heavy brain began thinking and suddenly remembered.

"You know," Tech grinned, revealing his fangs and gazed ahead to one large building, "There is one other building we haven't check out."

All the other Loonatics caught up with Tech's theory and followed his gaze with a smile.

Except for Duck, "No, no! Anything, but that!"

They were gazing at the wide silver building with the words 'Acmetropolis's Museum of Technology and Science from the ancient times in Earth to today in Acmetropolis'.

"_Oh great_! A museum about stuff nobody bothered to ask about. I already hear enough about that stuff from Tech everyday." Duck complained while the Loonatics paced through the halls of the museum, passing old tools such as the wheel and the microwave.

"Yes. I knew it, we're getting close. The Energy Tracker is picking up a signal of cosmic energy from the Nikola Tesla exhibit." Tech logically said as he watched the screen of his invention.

"Who the heck is Nikola Tesla?" Duck moaned, suddenly realised he said out loud and clasped his hand over his bill.

Too late, handsome. Duck's mind whined.

"Nikola-Tesla-was-a-brilliant-inventor-who-practically-saw-his-inventions-and-theories-in-visions-or-flashes-as-he-called-them-Tesla-was-forgotten-by-most-people-today-and-was-bitter-rivals-with-Thomas-Edison-because-of-their-argument-of-Direct-Current-and-Alternating-Current-also-known-as-the-War-of-the-Currents-but-the-good-news-was-he-won-because-Alternating-Current-was-stronger-brighter-and-less-dangerous-than-Direct-Current-He-invented-many-products-of-today's-and-history's-technology-that-most-people-thought-were-built-by-other-inventors-such-as-radio-fluorescent lighting-robots-spark plugs-electric arc lamp-x-ray device-bladeless turbines-wireless communication-laser technology-neon lights-remote controls-cellular communication-radar-and-of-course-the-Tesla Coil-demonstrating-Tesla's-theory-of-Alternating-Current." Rev swiftly explained it all in one breath.

"Aka: My role model." Tech beamed at the thought of how Tech followed in his footsteps.

Duck wasn't really interested in what either of them said, "Yawn, let's just find that Katarina chick and get out of this nerd cave."

The Loonatics went inside the Nikola Tesla exhibit; a humongous black dome-like room lit by neon lights, fluorescent lights and electric arc lamps, around the bottom edge were glass cases holding all of Nikola Tesla's original inventions.

"Wow, this Tesla doc really did his homework." Ace admitted as the Loonatics entered further into the room.

And there was one thing in the middle of the room inside a cage that actually made the mature Tech bark once enthusiastically like a happy puppy and ran towards it, "No Way! It's Nikola Tesla's original Tesla Coil. The exact inspirational invention his own hard worked on!"

"Yeah, now all you have to do to be even more of a dork is bow down to it repeatedly and say 'I'm not worthy, I'm not worthy'." Duck mocked, he badly mimicked Tech's voice and did some bowing during the last words.

"Quit it, Duck. With have to find Katarina." Lexi ordered.

"Oh right." Tech awkwardly coughed after he broke out of the trance of watching the tall and thick antenna-like machine sparking static electricity throughout the metal cage.

The Loonatics looked around with their Energy Trackers for the 7th loonatic; all they saw were school children on field trips, students from universities (especially Acme Institute) and an athletic girl cat about 14 with silky black fur all over her body, except around her mouth was mostly white fur. Her small nose was dark crimson, her pointy ears stood high like her razor sharp claws, her eyes had no sign of white; only bright yellow and her dark deep pupils were in the shape of thin diamonds, long black wild yet layered punk hair like her tail. She wore a black collar with metal spikes, a grey T-Shirt with sleeves ripped off, black jean with little rips, blue converse sneakers and a lose striped tie as she was trying to fix one of the fluorescent lights while on an old swing hanging from the ceiling set up there to help her get close to the lights.

"Technician!" a fat man in a purple suit smoking a cigar shouted at the cat.

The yell gave the cat such a fright she fell backwards off the swing...luckily her claws caught grip of the seat before anything painful happened.

"Can't you ever call me by my real name, not my occupation?" the cat's young yet suave and sly voice purred above.

The boss ignored the fact his technician was hanging 50 feet above the ground and demanded, "No! Now once you're done with that light, I need you to unblock toilet 13!"

"Aren't toilet problems the janitor's job?" she called back.

The bossy boss shrugged, "It's the janitor's day off and-"

The cat interrupted tiredly, "I know, I know. If the janitor's away then the technician takes over all of the janitor's responsibilities. Boy, we really need to take that out of the manual."

The boss grumbled loudly, "Just to your job!"

"Which is technically not unblocking toilets." the cat jokingly notified.

The boss's face grew as read as Rev's tail feathers and furiously bellowed loud enough to almost break the glass cases, "Don't you back sass me! Just do as I command!"

As the boss waddled away; the cat couldn't help, but to scoff, "Aye aye, captain."

The cat flung herself into a handstand with her claws, sprung herself up into a somersault, landed rear first onto the swing and continued fiddling with her metal tools, going as slow as she could so she wouldn't have to unblock the breakable and revolting toilet 13.

The Loonatics were out of luck after the commotion earlier, they did know the energy was coming from the Tesla room, but they just find where it was coming from. Before they could even think about giving up there was a big crash that led everyone to run away from Tesla's creations...except for the Loonatics and the cat. The cause of the crash was a short woman wearing purple dress, with pasty skin and a large head revealing veins.

"Mallory." Tech growled.

Mallory 'Mastermind' Casey, a revengeful yet genius criminal and one of the Loonatics' arch nemeses (especially Tech's) who can turn metal objects into powerful weapons.

"I thought you were locked up in the big house where you belong." Ace snarled.

"Oh that, you wouldn't believe how many metal spoons my cellmates collected. I figured you were here and now I'm finally going to get my revenge on you Loonatics and you irritating dog." Mastermind grimly smiled.

Filled with anger, Tech sprinted and sprung towards her with his eyes glowing green (always without pupils) and his paws filled with green magnetic energy.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Mastermind wickedly grinned and revealed a large silver gun-like device similar to a spoon, "I came prepared."

She activated her invention and shot a transparent beam that grabbed Tech and forced him to the wall.

"A little trick I picked up from Massive, gravity does have an effect on everyone. Including annoying dogs like you!" Mastermind manically laughed.

Ace tried to attack next by running with his eyes glowing yellow that each suddenly burst out a laser blast, Mastermind already triggered her machine's beam that had Ace's blast faded away and Ace pulled down to the floor.

"Time for a little girl verus girl!" Lexi said as she ran towards Mastermind while her eyes glowed pink and a pink light beam flashed between her ears to Mastermind...too late. Mastermind's device had hold of Lexi to the ceiling and her brain blast zapped away. Slam willing tried next by spinning in a tornado to Mastermind as his eyes glowed purple, the invisible force already had Slam...slammed to one wall. Rev rapidly ran around Mastermind faster than a million cheetahs with his eyes glowing red and had her floating inside a red tornado. Mastermind projected the clear beam at Rev and pushed his weight down to the floor.

"Well well well, it looks like it looks like it's up to the brave, brilliant and dashingly handsome Danger Duck to save the Loonatics from Miss Beach ball-head!" Duck declared melodramatically.

You would think during Duck's monologue he would be zapped, but no. Every time Mastermind tried to zap Duck to the floor, ceiling or wall he would teleport to short and safe distances while his eyes glowed orange. By the time he thought Mastermind was tired he threw a few flaming orange balls of energy, but this gave Mastermind the chance to blast his energy orbs way and zap Duck into the curved area of the ceiling.

"_Oh great_. My back is now a question mark." he grumbled.

"Tremendous! With all of you Loonatics in my grasp I can now have my revenge by simply touching Tesla's Coil and turn it into the most powerful weapon ever created to vaporise you into oblivion!" Mastermind evilly cackled and strutted to the giant electrifying machine...covered by the locked cage that made the coil out of reach.

"Darn, I need the combination to get to it," Mastermind mumbled.

She looked up and spotted the cat girl watching it all from above, the girl was thinking of how to stop Mastermind. The girl fell off the swing and landed on her feet near Mastermind by choice.

"Ah, an employee," Mastermind smiled as if all the pieces of her plan came together, "Tell me the combination or face the rath of Mastermind!"

"I'd rather not give you the combination." the cat grinned like a smart alec.

"What?" Mastermind screeched, "You do not fear me!"

The cat was still grinning, "Oh don't worry. You're about as scary as toilet 13."

"I am being compared to a loo?" Mastermind screamed even louder, "Fine you asked for it!"

The Loonatic were worrying more about the little girl than themselves (Well...Ace, Tech, Lexi, Rev and Slam were) but they had nothing to worry about.

Out of the blue, most of Tesla's inventions combined themselves together to form into buff adult sized metal men.

"Now will you give me the combination?" Mastermind said in a fake sweet tone.

The girl cat smiled and put herself into a strong stance, "No, I'll be fine. 8 months ago I was given a very shocking surprise."

The army of metal men surrounded her in a rush; the girl cat closed her eyes and opened them again. Her eyes were no longer yellow with diamond shaped pupils...they were glowing bright blue and her paws her glowing blue too with whitish blue electric sparks. She began to attack; her jumps, pounces and moves were stronger and higher than any expert...as if powers power it. She used many martial arts moves at each metal man, such as: TaeKwonDo Tornado Kick, TaeKwonDo Rear Horse Kick, Bokator Cup Jaran, Sambo leg sweep, Kung Fu Wire Fu Kick, Kung Fu Sanda take down, Muay Thai flying kick, Ninjutsu Ude Gatame, Ninjutsu Hamukai, and more.

Every time she did a move there were either a powerful whitish blue lightning strike or a strong visible electric shock...either way, most of metal men fell down. For the others all she had to do was glow blue energy around her to pounce up really and bounce off the walls, twisting with tumbling tricks exactly like a cat...only stronger, faster and longer. Every time she was in mid air she would zap a lightning bolt at each metal man, forcing them to fall down. Once all were down she landed perfectly on her feet without a stumble, facing one angry criminal mastermind.

"Told you I'll be fine." she smiled.

Mastermind screamed in fury, the sound of her found forced all of the fallen Tesla inventions to form into one giant gorilla-like metal man, she shot an invisible force from her device and plummeted the cat down onto her back on the floor, Mastermind and the metal gorilla stomped in front of her.

Mastermind made it clear to the cat, "Enough, little girl! I have all the power! I can make any weapon I want! So give me the combination or else my little friend will have to mash you like mash potato."

"Power? That's it." the girl cat whispered, she came up with plan B.

Mastermind and the Loonatics were baffled by what was happening to the girl cat, the gravity force wasn't pushing her down as electric sparks buzzed around her body.

"What are you doing?" Mastermind worriedly gasped at the time the cat wobbly got up.

"I command you to stay down." Mastermind tried scream, but it came out as a whimper. The gorilla was even scared.

The cat girl let out powerful electric lightning-like pulse waves through the building, buzzing all electric objects including the spoon device and the Tesla inventions gorilla. In short time there was total darkness.

"Ha! You think no light will stop me!" Mastermind chuckled and snapped her fingers...nothing happened.

Her spoon device turned back into a spoon, the gorilla's body parts fell on the floor as Tesla's inventions and the unnatural gravity forces were gone.

"What? What's happening?" Mastermind repeated tried to take command over the electric objects again with no luck.

The room became lit by the girl cat who had glowing electric sparks around her body providing blue light, it was all explained by her, "Well, one of the strange things you should now about is that I'm like a living EMP. The entire building's power has shut down for as long as I like, so now you have no power while in this building."

In seconds the security guards came in because of all the noise, figured it was the criminal and grabbed her by her wrists...taking her to the police.

"Who are you? You mangy cat!" Mastermind growled and struggled.

"The name's Vester...Katarina Vester. But I prefer Kat, its way less prissier." the cat smugly smiled as she won the battle.

The Loonatics were astonished they found who they were looking for at least, especially someone who saved their lives...but they were surprised to find out she was a 14 year old girl

Mastermind howled, "I'll get you Kat Vester! Even if it's the last thing I'll ever do!...And I'm still going to get you Tech E. Coyote!"

Once Mastermind was out of the room, Kat dusted her paws, "That takes care of that."

"Technician!" shouted a familiar and unpleasant voice...Kat's boss.

When he came in stomping like an elephant, Kat's sparks faded away and all the lights turned back on.

"Hi, Mr Fartson," Kat waved proudly, "You should know I saved the Tesla's-"

"SAVE IT?" Mr Fartson roared, "YOU BASICALLY DESTROYED IT! LOOK!"

Kat and the Loonatics looked around and saw the place was a mess...Tesla's inventions were scattered across the floor, the glass cases had shattered, there were lightning burnt marks in many areas and the walls imprints of each Loonatic.

"Oops." Kat beeped.

Mr Fartson screamed in Kat's face louder than ever before, "OOPS? OOPS IS ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY!"

"Umm...oopsy daisy." she shrugged.

The Loonatics and Kat though Mr Fartson's wig flew off when he hollered, "YOU'RE FIRED!"

Mr Fartson stomped away back to his office to do his yoga.

Kat blurted to herself in annoyance, "Sufferin' succotash! I saved one of the museum's prized possessions and in return I get fired...oh well, at least I now I can't unblock toilet 13."

Kat Vester without a job or a way to have a home wandered slowly out of the destroyed exhibit in sorrow, until she was stopped by the Loonatics.

"Wait," called Ace before she turned around, "We wanted to say...thank you."

"Don't mention, I'm just I did something with my powers from that meteor something that didn't involve changing light bulbs or charging museum wax robots. I have a sort of effect on electricity." Kat smiled, not smugly or mockingly...but kindly.

"How would you like to use your powers like you did before on a daily basis?" Lexi offered.

And the Loonatics explained everything.

"No way!" Kat gasped, "I'm a Loonatic. But how come Zadavia didn't gather me like you?"

"She had a bit of trouble finding you." Tech tried to put it delicately to someone he knows that knows almost as much about technology as him.

No surprise there, Kat secretly thought.

"So what do you, would like to join, doc?" Ace asked.

Kat thought about it for a moment, tried to make a pro and con list:

Pros:

She doesn't have to work at a crud job again.

She gets to use her new abilities and old abilities for something she loves to do.

She gets to have the kind of adventures she had before, but with friends.

There was only one con:

Keep her old life a secret from her own friends

It wouldn't be a hard think to do since she quit her old old job and there wouldn't be any S.I.D. agents barging into her new life anytime soon, it wasn't surprising when she said, "I am so in!"

The Loonatics cheered their mission was complete and that they've gotten an impressive member now joining...all the Loonatics, but one.

"No!" cried Duck, "No, no, no, no! She can not be one of us!"

"Why, Duck? I thought you were okay with the idea of bringing a long lost member." Lexi questioned, as confused as everybody else staring at Duck.

Duck crossly explained, "Yes, but that was before we saw that Katarina was a child! Kids have parents and parents do not like having their kids in danger, especially ones about being a super crime fighter, she would have to go back before bedtime-"

"First of all;" Kat interrupted Duck before he could go on with kid jokes, "It's not Katarina, it's simply Kat. And second of all you don't need to worry about me having parents telling me not to be a crime fighter because I have no parents. I was dropped off at an orphanage when I was a baby and... It's hard to explain, but it led me to having a small apartment with leaking pipes and a job that had me being yelled at for many hours."

Kat thought her lecture would at least have Duck to soften up about the idea of her being the 7th Loonatic...not at all, "That's even worse! It'll be just like baby sitting."

"Come-on-Duck-you-were-an-orphan-once-too-But-then-again-you-always-have-an-adopted-one-so-surely-you-know-how-it-feels-I'm-guessing-it-feels-lonely-isolated-abandoned-lost-remote-deserted-"

"Okay, I get it." Duck stopped Rev from saying anymore words meaning 'lonely', he looked up at Kat (even though Kat was young, she was still a little bit tall than Duck) and moaned, "Fine, you can come. But make yourself seem shorter, having a 14 year old taller than me makes look more like a sidekick than an awesome action hero."

"No promises." Kat grinned, letting the adventure begin.


	4. Chapter 4: Rock N Roll

**Just to reminder that none of the Loonatics have a romantic connection in this story if you think that.**

Chapter 4: Rock N Roll

Where: Acmetropolis (duh!)

When: 5 months after the Loonatics found long lost loonatic, Katarina Vester.

"Loonatics," Ace declared, "Let's rock these rocks!"

Dr. Thaddeus Dare, the mad scientist and former geologist had escaped from his rock prison since so many pigeons have pooped on him so much that the acid chemical in them burned through his stone shell. Once free, Dr Dare stole the ancient and power Staff of Earth's Eastern Island Heads for his revenge on Acmetropolis and the Loonatics.

Although Kat had been a Loonatic for months, she was still excited.

Especially once she faced Dr Dare's rock men (that most of the Loonatics seen many times before they met Kat) and supernatural geological disasters controlled by the stolen staff in the middle Acmetropolis!

With all their eyes glowing, each in a different colour, the Loonatics spread out in the small area to stop the stone monsters from attacking the buildings. Ace's eyes blasted out strong beams of explosive light, blowing up the dense giant pebbles and along the way, did some awesome expert martial art moves…after all, what's Ace without his martial arts.

"Hiya!" He cried during one strong karate chop at one of the rock men's arms, slicing it off.

Lexi had her tail covered by brain blasting the rock group with powerful pink energy who kept trying to slam her with their giant fists; they missed every time since she knew where they were coming from by using her super hearing.

"Ha! Brain beat brawn." she slyly and proudly remarked.

Slam was having his fun by smashing most of the army of rock with his bare fists as they spun around him in his own personal tornado.

"Oh, you Loonatics!" Dr Dare screeched through his thick nerdy glasses on his football-like head while on a floating rock board with half his body infused with stone (with glowing green swirls) by the meteor crash, "I'll get my revenge for forcing me into a prison of rock, being constantly pooped by rat birds!"

After Kat zapped one of the monsters and heard Dr Dare's yell, she blurted from the memory of what she heard about him, "Hey! It's not our fault you went insane about rocks, nearly made Acmetropolis into a soil upside down cake and turned yourself into a statue!"

Kat suddenly noticed she was sinking into newly made sand, how could she be so distracted?

"I may like to rock on," Dr Dare laughed insanely, "But sand as always lured me to sink in! Soon enough you'll be a nice tasty and sandy sand witch! Maybe-"

"I swear, if you say one more rock pun! I'll pound your boulder sized head into a mud pie!" Kat growled as she was lowered down, almost sounded like an angry cat's meow.

Dr Dare crazily giggled, "It may not be crystal clear to you can't even reached me anyway!"

Kay couldn't get out, her paws filled with buzzing static electricity her stuck in the sand as well as her whole body, soon enough she'll be sucked in. Until a certain Duck teleported by, pulled her out and teleported metres away.

"Oh, rescued by Duck. How humiliating." she groaned.

Duck yapped on egotistically, "You have got to stop blabbing your big mouth, Kitty. It makes you distracted, unlike me. A true hero must always be silent to be focused, confident that should danger arrives, he's ready to protect the lives-"

Distracted by speaking, he never noticed the giant arm made out of earth forming out of the ground, Duck's words were stopped when the rock hand clutched tightly around him and slammed him like he was a flyswatter.

"You're right, Duck," Kat sarcastically smiled, "I could never be as silent and focused as you are."

Duck had enough of the rock arm beating him up…actually he had enough of it 10 minutes ago. Instantly he teleported in an orange atom flash near the water fountain.

"Hey! Dirt Nails!" Duck called to the arm, he continued on as it turned around, "Yeah! You! How would you feel if you were crushed?"

Duck formed out of the whizzing energy bubbling inside of his hands into orbs of orange power with his eyes matching it. Duck threw several at the arm, but it wouldn't explode. Being near the water fountain gave Duck an idea, he quickly splashed in and dipped his hands (wings or whatever) into the water. An orange glow was seen below the surface.

"Hey! Rock Slob! Wanna arm wrestle!" Duck yelled, "Aqua Dense!"

Most of the water formed into a giant liquid arm with orange rays of fiery light, it wrestled and crushed the rock arm to the ground, mentally controlled by Duck.

"And the awesome action hero saved the day once again!"

Rev sped into a red blur, having the monsters go from building to building, but every time the monsters were close to him, Rev would run off and forced the monsters to crash into the buildings.

"Ha-man-are-you-guys-slow-probably-because-I-have-sonic-speed-or-it's-because-you're-rocks-and-rocks-are-super-heavy-they-would-be-super-slow-have-you-ever-noticed-how-funny-the-word-super-is-if-you-say-it-many-times-like-this-super-super-super-super-super-super-super…" Rev rapidly spoke to the rock monster during them slamming into the building continuously.

Tech was busy fighting off the rock monsters with his green magnetism by levitating a tall metal street light, wrapped some of it around one like a rope and telekinetically swung it around, smashing the surrounding rock monsters with the rock monster at the end.

Lastly, Kat used her natural expert parkour skills combined with her Electric Kinetic Enhancement (that can use electric energy to make her natural cat jumps faster, stronger and higher) to go up in the air from the building to building (not from the top, basically from the middle of the buildings) as she twisted and pounce, she zapped each rock monster with lightning bolts to explode them from existence. During her midair trips she noticed in the reflection of the glass buildings that she looked completely different in her full body suit; the hair on top of her head was the same, but her black fur was covered in material darker than the fur with blue hands, blue linings of the feet, blue belt, blue tail and a blue upside down triangle…you get the idea, blue. Even her facial features looked different; the insides of her ears were now blue, her bright red nose was black and the white fur patch around her mouth was blue. Plus, because of her using her Electric Kinetic Enhancement power, her body and eyes were glowing blue.

I'm a whole new person, thought Kat, And I love it!

Kat's dazing was over when she landed perfectly on her feet with the body glow fading away, she knew she had to stop Dr Dare immediately. Sure, the rest of the team was doing okay, but more and more rock monsters were forming. Kat had to think of a way to stop Dr Dare from controlling rock.

Kat looked up at Dr Dare with his long stolen staff, holding a silver eastern island head on top. The shape and size of the staff gave her an idea.

"Tech!" she called to her good friend many metres away.

The coyote spun around to see Kat calling out to him, "Wrap the staff with metal!"

"Why would I-" In a nanosecond, Tech understood what Kat was planning, "-Oh, I gotcha!"

Tech's eyes and hands began to glow green again, the magnetic energy peeled off the roof of a car, zoomed it over to Dr Dare and wrapped the long wand around with metal.

"Be my guest." Tech offered Kat with a gesture.

One of Kat's paws were sparking with large blue volts of static electricity, after she gathered all the power she needed, Kat zapped a huge powerful lightning bolt at the eastern island head staff. As the new metal absorbed the buzzing voltage, Dr Dare was screaming from being electrified. The nutcase let go of the large wand, lost balance and fell off the floating rock board and landed back first onto the ground. The staff rolled off the board and crashed on the road with a green blast heading towards Dr Dare.

"Not again." Dr Dare moaned right before the blast turned him into a stone statue and before all of the rock monsters melted away into the sewers.

"That was quite a show their, doc." Ace commented to Kat as the other gathered to her.

"Yeah, I would be impressed," Duck grumbled, "If I understood what just happened!"

Tech cleared his voice and rationally explained, "Well, lightning is basically an electric discharge and we all know metal conducts electricity. So Kat had me to envelop the staff with metal, once she struck it with lightning Dr Dare was willing to let go because he was being electrified."

The other Loonatics, except for Rev, were baffled by the explanation of why. Slam even said 'what' in a grumble.

"The short story of this is the staff was the perfect height and width with metal to be a lightning rod." Kat made it clear.

"Why didn't you say the short story before? It would've been a lot better than 'blah blah blah'," Duck scoffed, "I guess it was okay, not as cool as my Aqua Dense on that dirt arm, but it was okay."

Lexi gave an icy glare at Duck and returned to Kat with a kind smile, "What Duck means was that it was pretty smart, how do you know all about that stuff?"

"Yeah-not-as-in-book-smart-or-art-smart-or-street-smart-or-social-smart-or-athletic-smart-if-that's-even-a-smart-or-mechanic-smart-or-puzzle-smart-I-think-what-you-did-before-was-more-of-a-mixture-of-science-smart-and-tactic-smart-if-there-can-really-can-be-a-mixture-how-did-you-know-that-after-all-you-were-only-a-museum-technician-who-never-went-to-school-when-we-met-you-so-how-did-you-know-about-lightning-rods-if-you-never-went-to-school-of course-it-was-a-museum-so-you-could've-learnt-a lot-there-including-"

Tech interrupted Rev before he could go one with what kinds of subjects there are at a museum, "What Rev is trying to say is how do know all of this information if you never went to school? I'm not just talking about electricity. I'm talking about computers, hacking, electronic engineering, martial arts, parkour, acrobatics, driving, cryptology, stealth, languages and science."

Oh boy, they're crowding me about my old old job, half the stuff Tech said I was trained at. Kat nervously thought.

"Let's just say, I picked this stuff up." Kat mysteriously answered, leaving the team with no information of who she really was.

Nearby in the street, two men in black hiding in the shadows watched the cat in blue and black walking away with a rabbit in yellow and black, another rabbit in pink and black, a coyote in green and black, a road runner in red and black, a Tasmanian devil in purple and black, and a duck in orange a black many metres through the high tech binoculars.

"Sir," one of the men spoke into his cufflink, "We found her."


	5. Chapter 5: The Secret Truth

Chapter 5: The Secret Truth

Where: Acmetropolis, flying to Loonatic HQ

When: 20 minutes after defeating Dr Dare

Katarina Vester was traveling along side with her Loonatic team mates, up in the air riding the jetpacks Tech created himself (except for Rev, he was actually flying without a jetpack). As they traveled towards the tall aquamarine building with a white glowing sphere at the top, Kat still couldn't believe she was riding a jetpack. She remembered when she had to ride a black S.I.D. helicopter to ride the air. Although she was having fun in the air, she couldn't help thinking she was being watched during the battle with Dr 'Says-Bad-Rock-Puns-A-Lot'.

"Good work, Loonatics," Zadavia's accent echoed as a blonde transparent woman in rainbow beams, floating in midair with the Loonatics, "We can all breathe easy now that Dr Dare is in his stone prison,"

"Again." Kat added after Zadavia's voice snapped herself out of her private thoughts.

Zadavia continued on, "If it wasn't for-"

"My Aqua Dense power we would all be doomed by that magic stick!" Duck announced, interrupting Zadavia like always.

"No, Duck!" Zadavia corrected, "I mean if it wasn't for Katarina and her lightning rod idea, all of Acmetropolis would've been stone cold,"

"Thanks, Zadavia. And it's just Kat by the way." she smiled.

Before you knew it, Rev began his speedy yapping, "You-know-I-think-it's-funny-your-nickname-is-Kat-because-you-are-a-cat-but-it-would-be-really-funny-if-the-first-letter-in-your-name-was-a-'c'-instead-of-a-'k'-so-would-be-calling-you-Cat-even-though-they-both-sound-exactly-the-same-Kat-Cat-Kat-Cat-Kat-Cat-Kat-Cat-Kat-Cat-Kat-"

"Yes, Rev. It would be funny if it was Catarina instead of Katarina, even though they sound the same." Tech sarcastically stopped him at once.

"Oh and Kat, there's two people waiting for you in HQ," the colourful woman said before she zapped away, "Zadavia out."

"Hey eh, Kitty Kat. Were you expecting anyone?" Ace asked as he flew ahead with his team mates gaining closer to HQ.

"I wasn't expecting…oh no." Kat realized who the two uninvited guests were.

While the rest of the team was curious of whom the intruders were Kat was nervous about seeing them again since she knew who they were. However Kat was prepared to face them, after all she doesn't have to do what they demand anymore. The Loonatics entered the large dark briefing room lit up by Zadavia's hologram presence in the middle of the table with two real buff men who must be twins dressed in black suits and black sunglasses so dark you couldn't see their eyes while standing near the table.

"Who are these guys, Kat? I'm pretty sure they're not your type." Lexi smiled as all the Loonatics sat down around the table.

"Just a couple of goons who shouldn't be here." Kat grumbled, sparks of electricity were buzzing around her paws with anger, lighting up the room like flashing strobe lights.

"But we were ordered to find you, Agent Panther." one of the giant dummies flatly clarified.

"Agent Panther?" Duck blurted.

Kat growled with her paws unintentionally making bigger sparks, "Those days are behind me. It's just Kat now."

Kat knew there was no doubt she could hold back her secret from her first and only friends, the chief's brainless and emotionless men in black were there. Obviously to get Kat back, well better them coming to her instead of the other way round.

Surprisingly, Zadavia didn't know, "Katarina, what is going on?"

"I used to be an agent for S.I.D." Kat sighed the painful truth.

"Sid? Who's Sid?" Duck shrugged, as always, getting the wrong idea.

"The S.I.D. is the Secret. Intelligence. Department. You may think Agent Panther has less experience of saving the world because she's the newest member of your little 'superhero group' but Agent Panther has saved the world many more times than you'll ever know…" the other twin explained.

Not surprisingly, Duck laughed loudly, "Wait? Kat, a secret agent? A spy? That's impossible she's just a kid! What's her secret weapon? A teddy bear?" His loud laughter caused him to fall backwards on his chair.

Tech scoffed with his arms crossed and a smug smile across his long face, "Says the 'action hero' who owns a rubber duck with a napkin as a cape."

Duck defensively cried, "You keep Danger Duck the second out of this!"

"Hey, doc. How about you give us more details, all of this is making us woozy in the head." Ace suggested.

One of the twins in black explained all the information about Katarina Vester that was unknown to the Loonatics and the rest of Acmetropolis, "When Miss Vester was a baby kitten her parents were killed in a train accident and she was the only survivor. The orphanage found her and raised for two years, they soon realized her natural abilities involving her high IQ and her physical agility such as natural cat parkour and acrobatics, and electronic engineering, languages, science, plus her ways of working out puzzles, equations and codes at a young age. The S.I.D. realized about this too, so on her second birthday we came by order of the S.I.D. to adopt her. After the adoption, the S.I.D. deleted all information of Katarina Vester, making her not existing to those who never met her,"

"So that's why I couldn't find any files of Kat and why Zadavia couldn't track her. You kept away from the outside world to make her not even be known." Tech realized out loud during a pause in the information.

The other twin continued on for his brother, "We kept Kat in her S.I.D. bedroom for three years to see to improve on her mental abilities-"

"Excuse me, but the last time I checked; bedrooms had beds. It was a metal prison cell filled with broken bits of technology." Kat meowed.

The twin went on with his rambling, "Unfortunately, it was more than an improvement…she used the inventions she created to escape the bedroom and the building. Luckily we kept bringing her back, but she tried to escape 27 times-"

"28 actually." Kat corrected in a grumble.

"-At age 5, the S.I.D. decided to train her to be an agent, improving her natural skills and giving her new ones like stealth, hacking, martial arts, weapons, driving, lock picking, undercover, marksmanship and plenty more. Once her training and tests were complete at age 9 and a half, we gave her an actual home and sent her on assignments…won them every time and was our top agent…until she quit many months ago, one night and day before the meteor crash."

Most of the Loonatics were expecting Kat to calm down her powers and blush, flattered. Instead Kat had her arms crossed with stronger and larger sparks buzzing out of her paws and her eyes filled with an angry blue glow.

"I'm still not convinced. Kat could've hired these muscle heads to tell us these lies to make herself seem cool since she's the newbie." Duck smiled doubtfully.

"I've been here for months, when are you going to stop calling me the newbie?" Kat moaned with the blueness in her eyes fading away.

"As soon as you stop these guys lying." Duck snorted with his bill up high.

Both of the stone faced twins pressed a button, activating the giant screen above all the Loonatics below. The screen viewed the surveillance footage recording of Kat's last mission ever.

"Where did you get this?" Zadavia asked about the video she never seen before.

One of the twins with flat heads answered, "We record everything."

"Eww, that's just disturbing." Lexi gulped.

Soon enough, Kat's team mates seen it all…the motorcycle, Rapid and Tweetdumb, the laser beams, Dr Sonic's invention, the bomb…everything, by the time it was over the Loonatic team mates all had stunned dazes on their faces at Kat. No longer a secret and Kat was sure Duck believed the men in black now.

Especially when Duck cried, "Why on earth did you quit? You were living my dream! And why didn't Sid chose me from the orphanage instead of a thumb sucker?"

"First of all: I don't suck my thumb. Second of all I quit since it was a lonely life with no friends, team mates, a partner or family. I took a job at the museum after the crash and the day I quit to make sure I earned money, get new friends and prove to the chief I can survive in the outside world without him. But they took everything from me…including my old cool pent house. He took more than that before I quit, he took away the opportunity of being adopted by a normal family! He took away my emotions as I trained! He took me away from other kids!" Kat roared, nearly sobbing.

Slam patted Kat on the back with a few confusing grumbles she could understand.

At the time he stopped Kat's eyes glowed back to blue with her paws sparking in a more powerful state as she stood up boldly.

"And if you Eastern island heads are here to bring me back then no! There is nothing you can say that'll force me back to that miserable lonely life of a S.I.D. agent! Nothing!" Kat went on with her vision focused on the chief's goons.

"Not even if Nigel Bank now has his cold hands on the Sonic-Wave Blaster 3000?" one of the twins rhetorically asked. Kat could've sworn she saw a smile sneaking across the twin's face.

"What?" Kat said and thought at the same time.

The other twin explained, "A few weeks ago, Bank's goons Rapid Gonzales and Tweetdumb attempted to steal the Dr Sonic's Sonic-Wave Blaster 3000 once again…and succeeded. The S.I.D.'s current agents tried to stop Bank, but they couldn't accomplish their task quite so soon. You were the only agent who defeated Bank on countless occasions and survived. With your training, skills and new abilities, the chief needs you to stop Bank from combining other powerful inventions into the most dangerous weapon according to his plan. Will you help?"

Kat was silent, she knew if she gone back to that life she'll never be happy again…but if she doesn't then the whole world could be in danger. During her thoughts and silence, the sparks zapped away, the glow in her eyes faded once again and she fell down on her chair.

"You've got two hours to make your decision." One of the twins insisted and walked away with the other.

Kat couldn't believe she broke her silence as she said while still trying to make her decision, "Don't keep your hopes up."


	6. Chapter 6: The Loocrative Mission

Chapter 6: The Loocrative Mission

It has been precisely 10 seconds since the men in black left and Katarina Vester naturally assumed that would be the exact amount of time she would make her decision. Unfortunately, her calculations were incorrect. She still couldn't decide; save the world and live a life of misery and regret, or let the world be doomed by Nigel Bank and settle down in her new life for about a few days...but still have a life full of friends.

"Guys," Kat calmed down and began, "What should I do?"

"I'll tell you what you should; stay here and let me be the secret agent and go on a mission filled with double agents, ninjas with light-sabers, tigers hanging from helicopters!" Duck blabbed.

"No, Duck!" Zadavia state firmly, "I think, Katarina, you should do what's right. Besides, they never said you can't make your own rules of a deal."

Kat smiled slyly, getting the idea of what Zadavia was thinking.

The twins in black waited for an answer outside of the room, they couldn't understand why Agent Panther would give up a life of espionage for silly superhero games with a bunch of loonies who were probably only ten years (or a few years older) older than her. Not to mention the duck in orange and black was really annoying to be around, imagine working with him. With time, the newly blue (and possibly blacker) cat walked right out of the room with confidence in her step, maybe she finally had a little change in her opinions. The twins knew the S.I.D. should have brain washed her when they had the chance, that way she wouldn't want freedom. But _nnnnoooo_, the chief wanted her to grow up normally so her IQ and skills would grow bigger than ever.

"So?" both the twins wondered aloud.

"Okay," her velvet suave voice purred.

The twins snuck a high five behind their back, they got the S.I.D.'s best agent back on the force, and maybe this time they can put her back in the cell and bring her out on missions...and have her like it.

"But," there's always a 'but' with her, time to stop celebrating, "Not as Agent Panther, but as one of the Loonatics who are going to defeat Nigel Bank. One last mission with my friends as a Loonatic and then I'm done, this doesn't mean I'm coming back to the S.I.D."

The twins were supposed to not show any emotion upon their faces, no matter what kind of situation they're up against. But hearing those words out of the cat had triggered them to laugh with amusement, laughing louder than any hyena.

"Are we supposed to believe that you want the superheros to take care of a secret agent job!" one of the twins chuckled.

"What are they're going to do? Wrap their capes around Tweetdumb face!" the other brother giggled.

"We don't wear capes." Agent Panther gave an icy glare with arms crossed.

Their laughs stopped as they noticed from her glare she was serious about the situation, the twins grew nervous; the superdorks would just get in Agent Panther's way...but they realized that she was already a superdork too. She and perhaps the suited weirdos were their only hope to stop the ruthless Nigel Bank.

"Alright, Agent Panther. You got yourself a deal." A twin accepted her deal, however didn't bother to shake hands.

They spotted little sparks of lightning buzzing out of her paws, "It's just Kat."

The Loonatics waited anxiously in their lounge room, thanks to Lexi's superhearing she repeated most of what the twins and Kat said halls away from the room. They were a little mad about what the men in black laughed about the Loonatics...except for Duck, he was only excited about going on a secret mission, maybe he can even get a tuxedo with a laser bow tie.

"The name's Duck, Danger Duck," Duck sat on the sofa, saying in a ridiculous James Bond voice, having his hand formed in a pretend gun with a small and very real orange fiery orb of energy at the end of his finger feather tip, "Shaken, not stirred." He blew the orb of his hand like it was smoke on a gun.

"Ssh," Lexi whispered, "They're coming."

"Everyone, pretend you just didn't hear a top secret meetin' about a threat to national security." Ace ordered.

It made almost all the Loonatics sit in unusual positions on the sofa...Slam was close enough to squish Duck.

The men in black from the S.I.D. and Kat came into the lounge room at ease. All the Loonatics turned around and focused on them, pretending they weren't eager to know the rest of what they said in the hall.

"So, do we get the mission?" Lexi slowly asked and checked her nails as if she was bored (not!)

Together, the twins sighed, "Yes. The superzeros get to go on a government mission that should've been taken care of only by Agent Panth...I mean Kat."

"I'm curious, what did this Nigel Bank stole as well as the Sonic-Wave Blaster 3000?" Tech wandered to the buff twins.

"The Microwave-Pluser 4000 and the Blackhole-Projector 5000," One of the suited twins blankly said to the coyote, "Why do inventors always put a large number at the end of the name?"

Slam blabbed grumbles understandable noises.

"I'm glad you asked, Slam," Said Tech, "The Sonic-Wave Blaster 3000 is an USW or an ultrasonic weapon, it can project a sound wave intensely penetrating and eloquent enough to annihilate even a building made out of diamonds, if there was a building made out of diamonds. It's used for demolishing old buildings to make new ones."

Kat explained part of Slam's question, "The Microwave-Pulser 4000 is a heat pulse generator guaranteed to spread rays of heat that can burn anything to ashes, and it's used to destroy unrecycleable waste products."

Rev yammered in seconds for the final part of the question, "And-the-Blackhole-Projector-is-an-experimental-device-that-can-obviously-create-a-sucking-black-hole-in-midair-and-can-make-the-black-hole-disappear-it's-currently-being-tested-at-the-AcmeIssitute-although-it's-not-currently-there-anymore-since-it's-been-stolen-by-Nigel-Bank's-goons."

"It's burns!" Duck screamed in agony.

"What's wrong?" Kat moaned.

"The sound of nerdy technoblabble from three geeks is melting my brain! Dork overload!" Duck clutched onto his skull.

Tech, Rev and Kat all rolled their eyes.

Tech stroked the fur on his chin as he came up with a theory out loud, "With those components together you could get a highly destructive Atomic-Rayinator, when activated from millions of miles of distance it can destroy all Acmetroplois into nothing, not even ashes and dust. That's my guess of what Nigel wants with all those inventions,"

"Any way we can stop it?" Lexi asked as Duck covered his ear holes to not hear the smart talk.

Kat hummed, thinking deeply and saying her accurate guess out loud, "An Atomic-Rayinator would need a powerful yet independent energy source, I think Rapid and Tweetdumb are after the Electro-Sphere, a strong and experimental sphere of electric energy with no harm to others so far. It's as powerful as a hundred trillion rocket fuels and right now it's at Area 55."

"And it's getting late so our little goons will be out and about. Let's jet." Ace declared before all the Loonatics headed out.

After travelling through the starry sky in their jet-like hovercraft to Area 55, the forth recreation of the military base that was on earth, Area 51, the Loonatics were in a dark ginormous room filled with blinking buttons and in the middle of the room was a bright white ball of sparking energy like a large version of a sparkler without a stick, floating on top a podium, lighting up the room on and off. They were guarding the Electro-Sphere, waiting for Nigel's goons; Rapid and Tweetdumb. 26 minutes had past and still no mouse or bird, some of them were getting sleepy, Duck was asleep.

Tech had wanted to ask Kat something really important, he couldn't resist any longer, "Kat, how come you never told us you were a secret agent and adopted by the S.I.D.?"

"For about two reasons, firstly; the others already think I'm a geek and a baby...at least Duck mostly does...I don't want them scared that I was trained to be a lethal weapon. Secondly, if I told my secret of my former occupation without permission from the S.I.D. then they would probably wipe my entire memory, your entire memory...or worse." Kat explained, sitting next to Tech.

"Don't worry; we don't think of you any differently than the smart, athletic, witty and mischievous young girl we met at the museum," Tech assured her.

"Thanks, that's the ni...wait, what do you mean 'mischievous'?" Kat asked firmly with her fists on her hips.

"Well, you can be a little rebellious. Like the time you hacked into my super computer to change my password from E=mc² to 'Who-let-the-farting-coyote-out?'." Tech answered with a little crossness in the last sentence.

Kat giggled, "Yeah, that was hilarious!"

"I tawt I taw a puddy tat," boomed an immature voice from above, from an enormous muscular canary standing on a metal beam with an ugly rat-like mouse wearing a sombreo with spikes.

The Loonatics jumped on their feet and looked above (it took a while for Duck to wake up, though).

They listened carefully to more of what the bird cheered, "I did! I did taw a puddy tat!"

"That's kinda getting old!" Kat called out angrily to Tweetdumb.

"Who's dumb and dumber up there?" asked Ace with his hands clutched.

"That's them, Rapid Gonzales and Tweetdumb." Kat grunted.

The Mexican mouse with a raspy Spanish accent chuckled, "Buenas noches, débil gatito. I knew you'd quit the 'spy business' but it was such a surprise when I found out that you now have powers and are a Loonatics."

"That's them? They're the goons of the most uncatchable villian? They're not even worth beating up! Especially the German rat" Duck laughed.

"On the contary, idiota pato! It is all of you who are not worth beating up...but we're going to do it anyway." Rapid grinned crazily, revealing his sharp teeth.

At his last breath, hundreds of men wrapped in black landed on the ground, some with weapons like swords and the others carried nothing but their deadly hands. As they landed, they swiftly swayed their arms and legs around in martial art moves with some shrieks similar to 'hiyah', as if they showing off, trying to frighten the Loonatics away.

"No lightsabers! I mean sure, they're ninjas! But they don't have sabers or light!" Duck shouted in disbelief.

Next; a woman with long wavy brown hair, deep amethyst eyes, skin like moonlight, lips were red like they were dipped in blood, wearing a black leather body suit showing her small waist, came down from beyond and landed on her long black high heeled boots in front of the army of ninjas.

"Katarina." She hissed with a smile.

Kat murmured with her fists flashing, "Valerie."

Rapid and Tweetdumb jumped off the metal beam, on each side of Valerie.

"Hey! Don't you remember our deal? You get to kill them and get the money if we do that cool martial art movement pose thing first!" Rapid madly screeched.

"You can still do it." Valerie moaned.

Excitedly both Rapid and Tweetdumb screamed different types of 'hiyah's and did their martial art showing off in their own way, Rapid swayed his arms so much he spun around and fell on the floor. Tweetdumb started off with Karate chops, but got confused and accidentally did the robot instead.

"You just ruined it." She grunted.

Kat chuckled, "I never thought you would work for Bank as a goon, Val."

"I'm not a goon and I'm not 'working' for Bank, I'm hired by him. I work freelance." Valerie huffed and puffed crossly like the big bad wolf.

"Let me guess; the easy is to simply hand over the Electro-Sphere without any harm and the hard way is to kill us and take the sphere once you're done,"

"You were always a smart cookie,"

"Well yeah, but that was predictability, you're just so typical."

"So what's it going to be?"

Kat knew the answer, but turned to Ace to let him speak. She had such a blabbermouth that she wanted him to speak.

Ace grinned, "Hard way."

And so the ninjas rushed forward and played hardball against the Loonatics, they were useless against Ace. Whenever the ninjas were about to attack, her would either kick, punch or laser vision shoot them away with his glowing yellow eyes...almost as yellow as Kat's natural eyes. Lexi handled the ninjas very well, not only did she kicked, hit and blast with her bright pink brain blast with her eyes glowing pink, she used her gymnastic skills to dodge some of the attacks and block others with her sharp reflexes. Slam merely with his glowing purple eyes spun around in a tornado and sucked the ninjas in and used his super strong fists to punch them out unexpectedly. Duck and his eyes of orange light teleported in orange and green flashes in random spots to tire out the ninjas, or use the element of surprise to force them away from the Electro-Sphere with his orange orbs. Rev wasn't much of an attacker; he along with his eyes lit up red just used his superspeed to dodge every one of the ninjas moves and when they get tired WHACK! Down they go. His eyes flashed bright green as he used his green magnetic energy from his paws to wrap most of the ninjas up with all of the metal beams along the ceiling. There was only one Loonatic who didn't fight the ninjas, Kat. She was too busy defending herself from one person more violent, stealthy and deadly than a thousand black belt ninjas, Valerie.

As Valerie tried to strike attack Kat to freeze her with Kat blocked every move using her arms, she smugly said, "Just give up, Katarina. I've taught you everything I know,"

She hated it when Valerie called her Katarina, she grasped Val's arm and attempted to spin her, but Valerie knew what she was trying to do and instead spun Kat.

Kat knew she had to step up her game, so she did a handstand and tried to kick Valerie with her legs bent down, but Val missed every kick, Kat growled and watched the upside down Valerie, "It's not Katarina, it's just Kat. And you didn't teach me everything, you only taught me combat for two weeks, Val."

Kat saw he kicking idea wasn't working, she descided to and did get back on her feet, ran up some of the wall she was close to, pounce off and lunged for Valerie, but Val spunkicked Kat in her stomach and pressed her against the wall.

Valerie beamed shrewdly, "Yes, but I still taught you. And it's not just Val, its Valerie."

Kat realized she hadn't used her powers on her yet, showing what the new and free Kat can really do. As she gathered the electrical energy inside of her into her paws, her eyes went from golden yellow to sun bright blue; her paws glowed a matching colour and suddenly zapped out a huge bolt of lightning, forcing Valerie off her like a large gush of wing.

Kat beamed the same smile as Valerie did, "You may have taught me a few things, but that doesn't mean you know everything about me."

Valerie got up from the ground with a ridiculous new hairdo from Kat's shock; the static electricity must have buzzed Val's wavy down hair into a frizzy afro. Angry from her new look, Valerie ran as fast as her legs can take her. She brought out from her utility belt metal throwing stars and threw them straight at Kat. Luckily, Kat used her Electric Kinetic Enhancement power to jump or flip many metres high in the air to miss some of the stars, forcing them to stick into the wall instead of Kat. With the other stars, she used her lightning bolts to strike each star to melt them away. Although, there was one star left heading for her and was centimetres close. Before she knew it, the star was grasped by Tech's magnetic powers and was redirected away from Kat's face and at a wall.

"Thanks." She smiled and Tech gave a wink, but returned back to his situation.

Oddly, Valerie didn't try to attack again. She stood up calmly and giggled, "You know what, forget it. You win."

Kat's ears heard faint beeps coming from the throwing stars stuck into the wall behind her and within second the entire wall blew up, revealing a great view of Acmetropolis.

"Fall out, boys!" Valerie ordered her ninjas loudly.

The ninjas stopped their fighting with the Loonatics and ran with Valerie through the newly made exit and out of the building.

"I don't understand, what's going on?" Kat gasped.

"I'll tell you what's going on," Kat heard the familiar rough squeaks from the mouse (or rat) at the new exit, she turned around all the way and saw Rapid riding on top of the fluttering Tweetdumb while holding the Electro-Sphere in his tiny paws.

Rapid continued on laughing, "We got the ball! Nigel was right! He knew you would be so distracted by Valerie and her ninjas that you wouldn't even notice us stealing this thingymagig! And do you know what we're going to do now?"

"Make waffles!" Tweetdumb guessed proudly.

Rapid gave himself a head slap, ran his paw slowly down his snout and smashed Tweetdumb's tiny head on his huge body with the sphere.

"No, you cerebro de las aves," Rapid squeaked, "We're going to go off and you can't stop us. Adiós, princesa de la estupidez!"

"Bwye bwye, puddy tat!" Tweetdumb chirped right before he flew off as fast twenty trillion rockets.

Kat couldn't believe it; she lost the Eletro-Sphere and the only connections to Nigel Bank. The world was doomed all because the Loonatics weren't completely focused on the energy source...especially Kat.


	7. Chapter 7: Short Endings

Chapter 7: Short Endings

Tech's day was full of surprises, not only did he and the Loonatics found out Kat used to be a secret agent, but the culprits got away in the explosion and they have to find them before it's too late. He watched every move on his portable super computer of the surveillance footage from Area 55, while in the lounge room of HQ. Despite his superior intelligence, he couldn't find a single clue that would lead to their next destination. Kat was no help at all, she was behind him and the sofa, attaching a coconut cream pie to the left side of the horizontal plank of wood with one spinable metal flap and string tried to it near the doorway. Obviously planning another prank on one of her teammates because of her upset emotions towards of losing Nigel's goons, like many of her pranks…they end in disaster.

"Kat, focus. Who knows how much further the goons have gone by now." Tech firmly insisted.

"Not now, T. He's going to come through the doorway at any second now," Kat whispered with her claw up to her lips, "Once I pull the wood back with the string and release it, it will fling the pie in the target's face when he walks through."

Lexi's supersensitive heard a cat meowing a plot and entered into the lounge room through the other way. As she noticed Kat with the pie, the wood and string, she put all the scheme's pieces together and realised what she was up to.

She tried to make Kat focus, "They're your enemies, Kat. You need to stop pranking and start helping your team."

"I'm planning this prank on Duck." Kat flatly added and held the string tightly.

"Okay, fire away." Lexi changed her mind quickly.

"Katarina! You ate the last fruit pop! I need flavored ice before beauty sleep!" Duck yelled as he walked through the doorway.

Kat was so distracted by the fact that Duck used her full name, that she didn't pull the string, Duck walked past and no pie went in his face.

But Kat was so mad, she screamed, "It's not Katarina! It's Kat! K-A-T!"

Such gigantic anger inside a little girl, Tech's thought echoed.

And at the 'T', she tugged the string strongly, the wood plank spun around, rushed forward into Kat, leaving her with a pie in the face. Taking the pie's tin dish off didn't change a thing, Kat's facial fur was covered with cream, filling and crust.

Lexi knew why Kat was playing pranks, so she tried to cheer her up, "Kat, why don't we have a girl's-night-in at my room. We can have make-overs, try on each other's clothes and do each other's hair!"

"No, no and barf." Kat gagged on bits of her pie from her face.

To Lexi, Kat was okay, but she doesn't like anything she likes; the latest clothes, high heels, pink, skirts. Which was disappointing: after all, she spent almost two years working with boys. She certainly didn't want a girl who acts like a boy as an addition. It wasn't long before Ace, Slam and Rev raced in the lounge room.

"Hey, Tech. Found anything yet?" Ace asked curiously and leaned over the sofa to see the super computer's screen.

"No, chief. So far, I couldn't spot anything that would be a location." Tech disappointedly answered.

Ace turned his head around and saw Kat's face covered with pie, "Why do you-"

"Don't ask." Kat muttered as she pulled out a handkerchief and wiped her face.

Before she could wipe all the pie off, Rev whooshed over, dipped a feather into some of it and swiftly slid it into his beak.

The taste caused his buzzing yapping, "Mmm-coconut-although-I'm-not-quite-sure-you-didn't-use-banana cream-or-apple-or-cherry-or-plum-if-there-is-plum-wouldn't-it-be-cool-if-there-was-plum-flavoured-pie-I-love-plum-everything-plum-juice-plum-cake-plum-muffins-basically-plum-everything-maybe-next-time-I-cook-I-shall-make-plum-pie-but-first-I-need-to-learn-how-to-cook."

Once Kat's face was pie free, Ace asked her, "Kitty, who was that Valerie chick?"

"Valerie Venom was the S.I.D.'s best assassin and my combat trainer for a few weeks. While I quit for the right reasons, she quit for the wrong reasons. Val switched sides; she became a freelance assassin and got hired by most villains, which would explain why I fought her so many times." Kat explained with the memories of her fights with Valerie rushing through her head.

It wasn't long before Kat noticed a piece of pine tied to string around Duck's neck, "Duck, where did you get that?"

"I found this pine of the floor of Area 55 before that knife throwing psycho and her ninjas jumped away. I made it into a medallion to show the ladies I'm eco friendly." Duck smiled and showed off his souvenir.

"Eco friendly? You purposely throw your garbage on the park." Lexi scoffed.

Tech snatched Duck's pine necklace off and sniffed the little green object, "Duck, you've just found our clue. This little bit of pine has traces of melted snow and the only place on this planet which has snow is Acme-Mountains."

"A little ski trip, eh," Ace declared, "Lets jet."

The mention of snow shivered Kat's nerves in fear, snow is frozen water and as we all know…cats hate water.

Hours of flying in their sky transport later, the Loonatics were on top of a mountain covered from top to bottom with white frozen mush, radiating in the clear blue cold sky like a diamond in the rough. They were all dressed in warm winter clothes similar to their black and chosen colour suits, whist strapping in skis and holding skiing poles. Kat looked down from above in fear, not the fear of heights, but fear of embarrassment when the team will see her clumsiness in skiing.

"Looks like you're correct, Tech. I heard Valerie, Tweetdumb, Rapid, the ninjas and an old man's voice down at the bottom of the slop, must be a secret lair." Lexi said as her superhearing activated with glowing pinks hoops hovering around her ears, matching her glowing eyes.

"Aren't I always correct?" Tech confidentially smiled.

Slam excitedly grumbled as they all skied down the mountain with such ease and no effort…almost all. Kat was unbalanced on her skis as she went down, she kept switching back and forth on the right ski to the left, she uncoordinatedly swayed down the hill and it wasn't until two minutes later she tripped and rolled down the frosty hill as a giant snowball. By the time the rest of the Loonatics skid to a stop at the bottom, Kat the snow ball crashed into a pine tree. The noise caused ninjas to bounce out of their hiding places and hold each Loonatic in place.

"Nice going, thumb sucker." Duck sarcastically groaned at Kat before the ninjas knocked them out into darkness.

"Wakey, wakey, rise and shine." Hissed a very deep and devious voice that shivers your spine into an icicle, making a friendly idiom sound so deadly.

The Loonatics awoken to the voice and saw its owner surrounded by the goons, the ninjas and Valerie, he was a tall old man with his body thin enough to see bone, skin as pale as his wintery hair and his face was completely scared.

"Nigel Banks." Kat whispered at the sight of one of many enemies she knew she would see again, but still surprised.

Nigel's devilish smile more frightening than a murderous scowl came through, "I'm so glad your new 'superhero' life hasn't faded your memories of me away."

"I wish they would." She grumbled.

"You shouldn't back sass me while you're in here."

The Loonatics looked around and they round themselves in chains on the round wall of the circular room with a huge rocket ship above with the lethal thrusters aiming towards the team. On top of the rocket was a laser like machine combined with the right inventions…including the Electro-Sphere and the Sonic-wave Blaster 3000.

"You must be confused of what my plan is, allow me to explain-" Nigel began.

But he was interrupted by the chained coyote, "No, allow me to explain. You're going to send the machine as well as the rocket and you to the moon so you can be safe from blast that will destroy Acmetropolis unless the mayor gives you her position and let you be the new leader."

"Clever dog," Nigel sniggered, "I will it so, for my name is Nigel Banks!"

"Even though Nigel is your middle name." Kat giggled.

All the Loonatics stared at Kat in awe, curious to know what Nigel's first name is, Kat continued on laughing, "It's Leslie."

"Leslie! A girl's name for a hundred year old dude!" Duck hysterically laughed.

"That's it! Start the rocket as soon as we get out!" Nigel/Leslie shouted as he turned around to Rapid, not seeing Duck teleporting out of his chains and melting all the Loonatic's chains with his orbs.

Instantly, the Loonatics defended themselves from the enemies with their powers. Ace shot laser beams from his eyes at the ninjas with force pushing them back; Lexi did the same with her brain blast. Duck forced the ninjas back by throwing his orange energy orbs, getting them by surprise with his teleporting. Slam was in a battle with Tweetdumb, spinning him around with his powerful purple tornado. Rev ran as fast as he could to catch the speedy Rapid Gonzales. Tech controlled the metal chains to capture some of the ninjas. And Kat was busy in martial art conflict with the guard of the doomsday device; Valerie. In no time, Kat brought her down with a strong electric shock and zapped the rocket with a huge electromagnet pulse, sending it into a huge explosion like a daytime firework.

"NNNOOO!" screamed Leslie, squatting down on his knees.

"You may have a chance with Agent Panther, but who had no luck with the Loonatics." Kat slyly grinned as all the Loonatics glared down at the unconscious ninjas and goons on floor, waiting for them to be ready for jail. Who knows what would've happened if Kat's new, first and only friends weren't there for her.

The End (I made it short to make time for my next story)

**Coming soon in Fanfiction's Ocean's 11 category:**

**Ocean's 11: The Next Generation **


End file.
